Tease
by direradiance
Summary: Adam and Jay go to a Halloween party and teasing ensues. Jay is a sexy cop. Slash!


This was written for **lionessdiva**'s prompt for a story with Adam and Jay in costumes, teasing and dirty talking ;)

* * *

Adam sucked in a breath as he felt a set of arms wrap around him, slowly circling around his waist before moving up his body, sliding up his stomach, to his pecs and down his biceps. He sighed as they slid over his forearms before lacing their fingers together for a second before letting go.

"Jay-" he said, trying to lean back into him but Jay abruptly pulled away, giving his ass a squeeze. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Looks like you're clean." Jay laughed, "or do I have to do a cavity search?"

Adam turned around stare at him, giving him his best unamused look. They were at a Halloween party and somehow they'd been talked into wearing matching costumes- not that he minded, since Jay looked damn good in his little cop uniform. The sleeves and chest were tight around his sculpted biceps and pecs, and the dark blue looked good against his tan skin. He eyed Jay's belt that held a plastic nightstick (he wasn't sure how many times he had been beaten with it that night) and a pair of handcuffs, which he hoped would be put to good use later.

"Well that was it, don't be surprised if I come back for another random inspection." Jay said, patting Adam's shoulder in his bright orange prison jumpsuit before leaving the kitchen. Yes, somehow he had ended up being the convict, donning a ridiculously bright orange one piece jumpsuit with a thin white t-shirt underneath. He would later find that wearing only a shirt underneath was a huge mistake, as Jay's "random inspections" and what not had left him in some awkward positions, to say the least.

Adam watched him go, checking out his ass in his uniform pants as he went. He could handle being ordered around, beaten with a nightstick, groped randomly in the kitchen- it was when Jay ambushed him in the hallway that finally broke him. He'd been walking out of the bathroom, back the the party when Jay pushed him up against the wall, holding the nightstick to his neck before kissing him roughly. Adam moaned, caught off guard before running his hands down Jay's back and grabbing a handful of his ass when Jay had pulled away, saying something about "putting his hands on an officer" before smacking him with the nightstick and walking away.

Adam had just stared at his back as he walked away, erection prominent in his stupid jumpsuit. Jay was such a tease, but there was no way he wasn't feeling the same way that Adam was.

* * *

As soon as they got through the door of Adam's house they were all over each other, kissing and touching and stopping every few feet to make out on their way to the bedroom. Adam pulled Jay on top of him when his the back of his knees his the bed, hands running over his hips to grab his ass in his cop uniform. Jay moaned against Adam's mouth, stopping to run his hands over his chest before making quick work of the buttons on his jumpsuit.

"God you looked so sexy in that outfit tonight," Adam breathed, as Jay pulled away, sitting up to undo his last few buttons.

Jay smiled and ran a hand over Adam's erection through the fabric of his costume, "I could tell you liked it."

Adam groaned as Jay touched him, sliding his hands to his belt and pulling out the handcuffs. "I'm sure we can get more use out of this costume than just a Halloween party," he said, holding the cuffs by the chain, smirking devilishly.

"...Are you saying you want to be my prisoner?" Jay smiled, taking the metal handcuffs from him. He leaned down to kiss him slowly, pushing the orange jumpsuit down his shoulders and off of his arms before sliding his hand to Adam's left wrist, cuffing it.

"Do whatever you want with me," he said against Jay's lips as he reached behind him to loop the cuffs behind the bedpost, clicking the other cuff closed around his wrist. Jay smiled down at him, softly kissing from the corner of his lip to his jaw and down his neck. He closed his eyes as he made his way down Adam's chest, usually he liked to draw things like this out as much as he could but tonight he was so turned on himself he could barely stand it. He stopped when he got to Adam's waist, pulling in his jumpsuit down to his knees, smirking up at him. From the looks of things, Adam couldn't wait either.

Jay continued to lock eyes with Adam, placing soft kisses up the inside of his thigh, stopping to gently suck the smooth skin where his thigh met his hip. Adam bit his lip, bucking his hips but Jay was ready, sliding his hands up his thighs and holding him down, fingertips pressing into his hips.

"Jay..." Adam moaned, throwing his head back as Jay's soft lips brushed against the base of his cock, unable to look away as Jay slowly ran his tongue from the base to the tip, just barely taking it onto his mouth. His tongue worked him in slow, agonizing stokes until he was panting, pulling against the handcuffs, metal digging into his wrists.

Jay pulled away, letting go of Adam's hips to reach over him and grab the lube off of the nightstand before getting onto his knees in front of Adam. He sat it on the bed next to them before leaning over Adam and slowly unbuttoned his own uniform shirt. Adam groaned, desperately wanting to reach out and touch him, to run his hands, hip lips, his tongue over the hard muscles that were being revealed to him. He couldn't take his eyes off of Jay as he leaned back, dark blue uniform shirt open as he slowly took off his belt, tossing it to the side.

"I guess since you have your hands tied I have to get myself ready..." Jay smirked at Adam, slowly unzipping his dark blue pants, biting his lip as his fingers brushed against his cock. His stripped them off, kneeling before Adam in only his uniform shirt, hands running over his thighs before loosely gripping his own cock. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes as he stroked himself and a low moan escaped Adam's lips.

"Fuck Jay, you are so hot..."

Jay opened his eyes to look at Adam, lips parted, panting slightly- he looked so good laying there, wrists bound, all of his attention focused on him. He grabbed the lube next to him, flipping open the cap and squirted some on his fingers. Teasing Adam was starting to become extremely difficult as he started to become more and more impatient for his own release.

"God..." Adam breathed as he watched Jay slide his hand down his side and to the small of his back and lower. He watched him suck in a breath as his fingers slipped inside himself, closing his eyes as he prepared himself.

"You look so sexy right now baby..." he breathed, wishing his hands were free so he could touch himself. Jay's cheeks were flushed, lips parted as he fingered himself, and Adam had never wanted him so badly. "Are you thinking about my hard cock inside you, fucking you, making you come?"

Jay moaned involuntarily, almost coming from Adam's words alone. He leaned forward, pressing their mouths together for a hot, wet kiss while reaching his hand between them to lube up his partner. Adam bucked his hips into Jay's slick hand, arms pulling at their restraints, before he turned his head to the side, breathing into Jay's ear.

"Jay, get on my cock... I want to fuck you so bad right now," he breathed, "make you come." Jay whimpered, he couldn't wait any longer- it was too much, he felt almost intoxicated with want and need. He moved to quickly position himself over Adam, crying out as his slid onto his cock, taking him in all the way.

"Mm..." Jay moaned, leaning back onto the palms of his hands, already riding him at a fast pace, "Your cock feels so good..."

Adam raised his hips, trying to push them closer together, to be as deep inside him as he could. "Jay you looked so sexy touching yourself like that I could have come just watching you."

Jay cried out again, feeling his body tense up, he was so close already. He leaned forward, thrusting down onto Adam short and fast, moaning with each movement as Adam's cock hit his prostate over and over. He slid his slick hand down to loosely wrap around his own cock, closing his eyes.

"Adam I'm gonna... come soon..." the last part came out barely a whisper and Adam bit his lip hard. Jay felt so good around him, and seeing him, watching him jack himself off, his sexy little cop shirt still on while he rode Adam's dick- fuck, it was almost too much.

"Jay come for me baby, I want to watch you come..." Jay moaned Adam's name over and over again as he rode him, feeling his whole body tense up one last time before he came, eyes closed mouth open in a silent utterance of pleasure.

Adam closed his eyes as he felt Jay get incredibly tight around him, letting out a long low moan as he finally let himself go, coming deep inside him. He bucked his hips as Jay rode out the last waves of his own orgasm, before collapsing against his chest.

Jay took a minute to collect himself before reaching up to click the little switch on the cuffs and Adam's hands fell limply to his sides. Jay looked down at the red marks on Adam's wrists before picking on of them up and rubbing it, knowing it would be bruised the next day.

"Damn Adam, you should have said something." He pulled his wrist to his mouth to kiss it softly.

"It was worth it," he grinned, putting a hand on the back of Jay's hand before pulling him close, lips almost touching, "I can't wait to see what you wear next year."


End file.
